Penny of the Silent Path
by lovejag
Summary: A young girl and her mother are about to change the life of Dr. David Baker when he gets a new case. Sort of sequel to Kilmeny of the Orchard.
1. Rocks in the Path

"Penny of the Silent Path" Prologue By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story, "Kilmeny of the Orchard." That belongs to LM Montgomery.  
Summary: Dr. David Baker is called on a new case which will change his life.  
Author's Note: This story does concentrate more around Dr. Baker than Kilmeny and Eric, but they will be featured. Please let me know what you think of it.  
######################################################################

The plate that fell from her hand went unnoticed by the woman. The splash in the water only made her jump slightly away from the sink, but she went right back to staring out the window. To put it honestly, she was feeling frustrated by her inability to communicate with her daughter.  
  
Her daughter was six years old, but she still couldn't get used to not being able to speak to her. Once again she had been ready to yell out the open window to her daughter who was playing outside. There were times she would remember, but moments where she was distracted by a task brought out her natural instinct to call out for someone.  
  
She decided of standing there frustrated that she should go get her daughter. This task was not any easier for her to do. She would have to fight against the stubbornness her daughter inherited from her father.  
  
Reaching her daughter, she grabbed the shoulder, and pointed towards the house. The child only stood there, and stared at her. Her frustration from earlier made her act out her anger. Using the hands on the shoulders, she turned her daughter towards the door, and practically pushed her towards the door.  
  
That night the poor, frustrated mother decided to make a call on her friend for advice. There had to be something she could do to help her communicate better with her daughter.  
  
###################################

Brina sat with tears being held back from dropping for now. "What can I do?" the young mother asked her friend.  
  
"There are schools for the deaf. I've been telling you since the beginning that you should send her," sternly said the friend.  
  
"My husband didn't leave me that kind of money. I have enough to survive on for years to come if I spend it wisely. Spending money on a school isn't possible on my budget."  
  
"Though I still don't think it's your best choice. I may have another choice for you. In Queenslea there is a doctor that specializes in voice and throat. He may have the answers for you."  
  
"I still don't know, but I have to do something. What's his name?"  
  
"Baker, yes, David Baker."  
  
In Queenslea sat the aforementioned doctor sitting down with Kilmeny and Eric Marshall for dinner. At that moment, he had no idea that his life was about to be changed by a young girl and her widowed mother.  
  
TBC…


	2. Toward the Path

"Penny of the Silent Path" part 1 By Rita Widmer  
  
AN: First, I want to thank Karisma, ruby, and mepb for their wonderful reviews. Secondly, I forgot to mention this last time, but this story is dedicated to three wonderful women. Helen Keller, who had to survive this time in deaf history where they were considered stupid and useless, and she overcame all of this to become an important woman. Sue Thomas, who was the first deaf person to become an FBI surveillant. Also to Deanne Bray, who plays Sue Thomas on the tv show "Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye," and a wonderful deaf actress. Lastly, I hope you enjoy and please add a little review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laughter filled the small room as the group of three enjoyed a light dinner together. A bond growing between the three that none of them believed would never break. The eldest watched on as the young married couple shared a secret smile of love.  
  
Dr. David Baker could feel a jolt within his heart as he watched Kilmeny and Eric share a conversation with no words. Something they had learned when she believed she would never speak. Her voice was still a little uncontrollable, but she was learning how to control its level and shakiness. He had helped her in learning to speak, and he was proud to claim her as his patient.  
  
He shook his head to get back to the couple before him. They were now smiling at him like they knew what he was thinking of at that moment. 'Was he that readable?' he thought.  
  
"Let me in on the secret," David said as silence reigned over them. There was something different about them tonight.  
  
"We're hoping for a new addition to the family next summer," Eric cried.  
  
Kilmeny's eyes lighted up as she thought of the little child she maybe holding in her arms next year. David looked between them, and felt a pang of loneliness shoot through him.  
  
"Congratulations, Kilmeny and Eric. I'm happy for you both."  
  
He spent the rest of the day there, celebrating the news and their friendship, but a part of David was on something else. He still didn't understand that pang he had felt. When he had expected to feel only happiness, he had felt loneliness overcome him.  
  
He had all he had ever considered important in life, friends and work. Love had flown out of his life so long ago that he didn't believe it would ever come back into it. Did he want it to come back? Was he feeling the loneliness of being alone in life? He had no answers for these questions, but he didn't need them for now. His friends that were sitting with him on the porch were his company. That he would never give up for anything in the world.

00000000000000000000000000

"There was an odd woman that came in here while you were at lunch. She said she knew you, and wanted your help with something. She wouldn't tell me what it was," said David's assistant."  
  
"What's her name?" asked David.  
  
"Anne Johnson. Do you know what she wants?"  
  
"No, but I have no idea. I'll call on her tonight."  
  
That evening, David found himself in front of the Johnson's home. He walked by the several children playing in the yard. The door was opened by a middle-aged woman who looked quite anxious.  
  
"Dr. Baker, thank you for coming so quickly. I need your help. A young lady friend came to me seeking help what to do with her mute daughter. I keep telling her send her to a deaf school, but no she won't."  
  
He sat down on the chair he was offered. "What do you want me from me?"  
  
"Examine the child, and convince her that she needs to send the child away. They'll know how to handle children like that."  
  
Dr. Baker felt the temper wanting to blare up in him at her clear contempt of the deaf child, but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere to correct her. "Why doesn't she want to send her to a school?"  
  
"Money, so she tells me, but honestly I don't think she wants to give up the child. She is quite attached to her, though all the child is a nuisance."  
  
"The child can't communicate what she wants, Mrs. Johnson. If I had to go through life not hearing what I'm told, and can't tell someone I want something I would be a nuisance too. Now give me her information, and I will examine the child. I'll try to help the child in anyway I can."  
  
The woman stood shocked before him at his outburst. "Of…of course, I knew you would want to help them. Here's the information. Please help her. She lost her husband a couple of years ago, and she should be given a chance to live a regular life. Not to have to watch that child constantly."  
  
Once again, he wanted to comment, but instead he took the information and left the house.

0000000000000000000000000

David Baker had spent the evening trying to decide his option for little Penny Dunn, the deaf child, which had become his newest case. If the mother couldn't afford to send her daughter, he would have to help her learn to speak on his own. A skill that was very hard to teach to someone that had no hearing.  
  
He started making a list of things that needed to be done. First, he needed to send the child to an audiologist to check the child's hearing levels. 'She maybe able to hear some levels of sound that could be used to help her learn,' he thought. Secondly, check costs of schools, and if there was any financial support. Also he needed to search for information on sign language. Simple signs could help her communicate until she could learn to talk. Lastly, he would need to rearrange his schedule to fit all this in.  
  
The next afternoon found him at the Dunn home. On the gate, a sign read "Silent Path." 'How appropriate,' he thought. Slowly, he knocked on the door. A sudden nervous feeling coming over him.  
  
The door opened, and revealed to him the most beautiful woman. Her eyes shined up at him with a hint of apprehension.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Dunn, I'm Dr. Baker."  
  
TBC…  
  
AN2: I don't agree with any of the opinions by Mrs. Johnson in this story, but it is an opinion that was common of the time for deaf children. It's sad but true.


	3. Water on the Path

"Penny of the Silent Path" 2

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't write anywhere near like LM Montgomery so there shouldn't be any confusion. I'm just borrowing Kilmeny, Eric, and David.

AN: Thanks to mepb and Karisma for reviewing. Your support is loved and cherished and needed to make me write. Karisma, I didn't really mean to put a social justice in the story it kind of just happened. Enjoy and for those reading please let me know what you think of the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David was cordially invited into the parlor. He decided upon entering it that he liked the room. It was elegant, but it was still very welcoming.

Mrs. Dunn still stood by the door. Her heart-shaped face was a little pail, but her eyes shined as bright as the afternoon sunshine.

The silence was getting to him. "Your friend, Mrs. Johnson, has told me you need advice for your deaf daughter," said David.

"She recommended your services. She maybe right that I need to send Penny to a deaf school, but I prefer not to settle for that unless absolutely necessary to do so. I'm not a rich woman, Dr."

"Is there any family that could help out?"

"No!"

Her voice changed with that one word. There was a story behind that one word, but he was not intimate enough with her to ask what she meant. It was too resolute to consider changing her mind.

"I would like to suggest first that I meet the child, and then I'm going to recommend she is seen by an audiologist. He will be able to determine how much hearing she has left."

"Do you mean you don't consider her deaf without even meeting her?"

"It is rare that someone has no hearing at all. It's the question of does she have any hearing in normal range of sound. If she does then it could make it easier to teach her to talk."

The woman before him considered his statement for awhile before answering, "Can you arrange an appointment for us?"

"Of course, I would like to come along so I can hear what his analysis is of her hearing. Plus I may be able to decipher what he has to say into what it means for you and your daughter."

"Thank you, Dr. Baker. I'll get Penny for you."

She left him in the parlor for a couple of minutes. Taking the opportunity, he stared looking more closely at the decorations. Unlike most parlors there weren't any pictures of family staring down at you. 'Maybe that's why the room seemed so welcoming.' At the time he wondered why she didn't have them.

He didn't have much time to ponder his thoughts. A beautiful little child entered the room. She had her mother's eyes, and the same heart-shaped face. He smiled down at her, and received a brilliant smile back. They were instant friends.

He looked up at the mother and said, "You have a beautiful daughter."

For the first time since they met, she gave him a real smile. Both had infectious smiles that could warm the coldest of hearts, and he may not be the warmest of me but he wasn't the coldest so it worked easily on him. There and then he knew that he was going to love working with them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two nights later, David was having dinner with Kilmeny and Eric. They were intrigued by his newest case, and wanted to know all about it.

"This may end up being the hardest case I ever worked on. It's not easy teaching someone to talk properly when they already know how to talk and can hear. I have a disadvantage with Penny."

"I doubt the mother has such high expectations to think her daughter could be a public speaker. She just wants her child to be able to communicate with her," said Kilmeny.

"This is one time that perfection can't be expected, David. If there is some way we can help you let us know," added Eric.

"I would like you to meet her Kilmeny. You know more than any of us what its like to be a child, and not be able to tell people what you are thinking. I want to do my best with this child. She could have everything this world can offer if she could speak. Instead she's considered an outcast."

"You're falling for that little child," said Eric with slight worry in his voice.

"I am not. Is it so much to ask to want to help her without being accused of getting too close?"

"No, but be careful. This is a wonderful thing you are doing, but don't get too closely involved," said Eric.

David knew this, but somehow he had become entranced by the little child whose eyes called out for his help. Mother and daughter needed answers, and he was going to do his best to provide them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain fell heavily the morning of the appointment with the audiologist. It seemed to David a bad omen for how the rest of the day would go. He almost gave up going when at noon the sun came through, and the rain completely stopped.

The forces above may have stopped the rain, but the problems would not stop there. When he arrived at Silent Path, no one answered his knock. Hearing some noises around back, he headed into the backyard. There he found Penny up in the tree, and her mother trying to coax her down with no luck.

"She won't come down, Dr. I can't explain to her why she needs to," said the mother.

"Do you have a ladder? I can climb up and bring her back down."

"In the shed there's one."

Five minutes later, Penny was down from the tree, and they were finally able to leave for the audiologist.

"I...I want to thank you for doing all of this for us. It was much easier when Sam was alive; because we could help each other deal with her. For years I've tried to work with her, but it doesn't get any better," she said on the way.

"It's hard for both of you, and hopefully we can teach her a way to communicate to you what she wants and needs and you to her."

"All I want is the best for her."

He turned his head slightly away from the road to watch her. She had turned to look back at her sleeping daughter. A slow smile spreading over her face at the sight of her daughter, and David's own heart fluttered at the sight of the smile and love outpouring from those little blue orbs.

The ride didn't take very long, and they found themselves waiting in the doctor's office for their turn to see him.

"David, it's so nice to see you again," cried the audiologist as he came into the room.

Exchanges were made, and soon they were ready to start the exam. First, he looked into the ears, and made a couple of notes before he turned to David.

"We'll need to go into the other room to test hearing levels."

The test took awhile, and Penny was starting to get agitated by all the tests. The audiologist gave David a look before ushering everyone back into the office.

"There are a couple of questions I have for you, Mrs. Dunn, and then I will be ready to give you my analysis of your daughter."

"Please ask all you need to know, Dr."

David sat through the questions, and he knew before the audiologist said it what the diagnosis would be.

TBC...


	4. Signs Along the Path

"Penny of the Silent Path" part 3

By Rita Widmer

AN: Thank you Karisma once again for your review. As soon as I got your review ideas popped in my head for the next chapter. Reviews make me want to write. Enjoy and please keep reviewing so I keep writing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David turned towards Mrs. Dunn and Penny, and knew that Mrs. Dunn could see the truth in the audiologist's eyes before he even told them. Penny didn't have any idea what was going on, but the look on her mother's face worried her. She felt that something wasn't right. She couldn't speak, so she used her only way of communicating with emotion. She held on tight to her mother hoping to be protected from what might happen to her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dunn, but your daughter has lost most of her hearing. She may hear sounds that we may never be able to hear, but nothing that a voice is capable of capturing for her. I know you must be tired of hearing about schools, but that is my first recommendation. Since David has made it pretty clear to me that is not likely to happen, and that he wants to help you out, I have another answer that may help."

"Anything that you can do for us would be great help, Doctor. I'm not the only one that must get tired of not being able to communicate. She must be tired of it also."

"I happen to know a man in Shrewsbury that is an expert on sign language, but he is very expensive to see. David, he maybe able to get you started on learning sign language. It is, I think, the best way to go with Penny. Teach her to talk with her hands, and then work on speech. The doctor's name is Dr. Earl Richardson."

"Thank you, doctor, for all your help. We'll need to talk it over, and figure out what the next step is in educating Penny," said Brina.

"My pleasure, please keep me updated on how she is doing," answered the audiologist.

"I will do that. Thank you for making time for us," said David as he shook hands with him before they left the room.

Half the drive was spent in silence as the two adults mulled over what the news given them. It was not impossible to help Penny, but there was so much they would need to do before she would be a regular speaker of the hands or the voice.

Brina turned slightly in her seat to look at David more closely. "I will understand if this is too much for you to deal with. You need not keep helping out Penny if you feel any way that you shouldn't continue."

He turned to look at her, and flashed a slight smile. "This is going to be work for both of us to teach her. I can't do it alone, and neither can you. A dear friend of mine spent most of her life unable to speak, but she had the ability to hear. Her ability to speak without talking amazed me, Mrs. Dunn. I want every child to never know what it is like not to be able to speak, and express what's in them."

"I'm up for the challenge if you are, Doctor."

"I'm always up for a challenge, and I believe your daughter will be too. I'm going to get a hold of the doctor that was recommended, and work with him to learn sign language. That means I may not be able to start teaching her for a couple of weeks. I don't want to start at the same level of sign language as she."

"Would it be better if I learned some now too? Maybe we can help each other learn before we start teaching it to her. If I know what you know then I could use everything you teach her all day long."

He became pensive over her idea, but spoke up a few minutes later. "I think that would be the best, but let me get started first then I'll start teaching you once I get some of it down. Can you wait for awhile more to start teaching Penny?"

"I can do that, Doctor, knowing that there is a day when I will be able to communicate with her and that will be a great day for both Penny and I."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

David never realized how hard it was to learn another language. For two weeks he had been spending his time learning sign language. He had even recruited Kilmeny's help with learning it. She would test him on words to make sure he was learning them by heart, and would be soon ready to start teaching to Penny.

The date had come for him to return to Silent Path, and teach Mrs. Dunn how to do sign language. He was far from being an expert on the language, and was really a student himself in the language.

Surprising himself that he was actually very excited to go back there. He wanted to go back not just to help with Penny, but be with them and spend time with the family. He shook his head at his thoughts, and made his way to Silent Path.

The door was opened by a smiling Penny, who he would find out later, had been waiting by the door for him after seeing him coming up the walk. If the smiling girl wasn't surprise enough, but he also found himself being hugged by her.

He looked up slightly helplessly at the girl's mother hoping for an answer.

"I don't know why she's so happy to see you, but I'm glad you are back here. I'm very excited to get started on learning," said Brina.

"She must feel your excitement, and she wants to partake in that happiness."

"I've felt different knowing that there is hope for her now. No longer will she be silent, and there's so much I want her to know that I can't convey to her in words."

"She will understand them one day. Give her a chance to learn them."

"It's time for dinner. Won't you sit down and eat with us? Then it will be her bedtime, and you can start teaching me."

"As long as I don't put you to any trouble."

Dinner was a nice affair for all of them. Penny tried making them smile with little antics she would pull on them, and then mother and daughter worked to clean up while he enjoyed the outdoors.

He came in when he was beckoned from the window. "Penny has gone to bed now. I thought you would like to get started now."

Learning to speak with your hands is never easy, but Brina felt at times like laughing and other times she got frustrated with her troublesome hands. He was teaching her the alphabet.

She laughed hard when the doctor tried to show her another letter, and his own hands wouldn't do it right with a couple of failed tries.

"If we have this much trouble, how is she ever going to learn?" asked Brina, still with the hint of laughter in her voice.

"Her hands are much more nimble then our old used hands. She'll probably catch on faster then we do once we help her understand the association between the signs and the object or thought that goes with it."

By the end of their evening, she had started getting down part of the alphabet. He stood up to leave her once again.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Dunn."

"You're welcome, but please stop with the formality. Call me Brina. We're going to spending a lot of time together, and I hate such formality."

He found himself savoring the name on his tongue before saying, "Good night, Brina." He went out the door, and there was that pang once again in his heart.

TBC...


End file.
